Disney High
by iheartdesign34
Summary: In this school, every Disney Princess and Prince have their stories told.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own any Disney characters although I really wish I did. This is purely fiction. Each chapter will have three parts and focus on a different character. They will have the Disney back story as well as some of my creation. Each story takes place before the girl meets her prince.

CINDERELLA part 1

Cindy glided up the carefully polished steps of Disney High and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_, she thought. Clutching her books to her chest, she pushed open the door and collided right into the most handsome boy she'd ever seen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the boy said and handed her the book she dropped. Cindy gulped and nodded. She couldn't stop staring at those beautiful brown eyes.

"Charming!" A dark haired boy yelled from across the hall. Charming gave her a heart melting smile and ran off with his friends. Cindy stood there for a few moments trying to absorb what just happened.

"He's the most popular boy in school you know," a voice said behind her. Cindy jumped and turned. Behind her stood a strikingly beautiful girl about her age with thick brown hair tied with a yellow bow.

"I'm Belle. You must be new," Belle stuck out her hand. Cindy shook it.

"Yeah, I just moved from across town," she said and began following Belle down the hall.

"That's cool. Disney High is a cool place as long as you follow the rules," Belle said as she brushed past a group of band kids.

"Rules?" Cindy questioned. Belle nodded.

"You don't socialize with the "Royals" and stay away from Ms. Cent. She's evil," Belle said and shuddered.

"Oh. Who are the "Royals"?" Cindy squeezed past a couple holding hands. Belle stopped and pulled her against the lockers.

"Them," She pointed to a large group of seniors clustered around the courtyard.

"There's Ariel, the red head, Aurora the blond with curls, Jasmine, the one with very dark hair, Kida, the one with the white blonde hair, Snow, the one with the bob and Rapunzel the one with the waist length hair," Belle explained. Cindy could only stare.

"Each one is so..so..pretty," She whispered. Belle nodded.

"They consider themselves princesses," she scoffed. A rowdy group of boys entered the courtyard and sat opposite of the girls. It was clear they were all a group, yet they paid no attention to each other.

"Those are the boy "Royals". There's Eric, tall dark and handsome, Phillip, the one in the riding uniform, Adam, the tall one with shoulder length hair, Thomas, the one in the football uniform, Naveen, the one with the guitar and well.." She trailed off and Cindy felt her hopes sink. There he was. Charming.

"Figures," she muttered. The bell rang and Belle pointed Cindy in the direction of the guidance office.

"Hello dear, welcome to Disney High," the elderly guidance counselor said as she stood to shake Cindy's hand. "You must be here about your class schedule. I'm Mrs. Fairly." Cindy shook the plump women's hand and sat down in one of the cushiony chairs provided.

"Now. I see you'll be attending some of our excellent academic programs and our home ec. class. That's not too popular so they should be so excited to have a new student! Well here's your schedule and you can contact me if you have any problems with it," Mrs. Fairly said. _That was quick,_ Cindy thought as she stood to leave the room. At her last school the counselor droned on and on for at least an hour before you were allowed to leave.

Throughout the rest of the day, Cindy saw glances of the Royals and it looked as though none of them were having a great time. Right before lunch, Home ec, Cindy walked into the classroom and stopped. There, sitting across the room, was Charming. Cindy's hear fluttered and she struggled to breath.

"Cindy!" A familiar voice called. On the opposite side of the room from Charming was Belle seated with an African American girl. Cindy headed over, trying not to glance back at Charming.

"Cindy this is my friend Tiana," Belle introduced the girl. Tiana waved.

"Hi. It's nice to meet somebody knew. I think you'll like it here. Did Belle tell you the rules?" She asked, sweeping a strand of hair back into her low ponytail. Cindy nodded.

"About the Royals and Ms. Cent? Yes," She answered and sat in the desk beside Belle. The bell rang as a couple last minute students filed in. Cindy leaned across the aisle and whispered to Belle,

"You didn't tell me Charming was in Home ec." Belle shrugged.

"He's the only guy in here. I guess I don't really notice him anymore. Cindy nodded and turned to the front of the room just as the teacher entered.

"Hello class," she drawled, her eyes piercing the class like thorns pricking a finger. Her hair was piled on top of her head and her skin had a slight greenish tint.

"That's Ms. Cent," Belle whispered. Cindy gulped. _I can see why they say to stay away from her_, she thought.

As the bell rang for lunch, Cindy scurried to gather up her things and follow Belle and Tiana out the door.

"You'll get to meet the rest of us at lunch," Belle had said earlier. Now it was the moment of truth. Would she fit in? The cafeteria was huge. A dome like roof let in natural light and the circular tables dotted the ground.

"That's our table there," Tiana pointed to a table in the far back corner that had the most shade. Huddled around the table were seven other girls. As they approached, Cindy's hands began getting clammy and her heart beat bumped up a notch.

"Girls, this is Cindy, she's new here," Belle introduced her and sat down at an empty seat. The girls looked up and smiled. There was an empty seat between a girl with corkscrew curls and a Chinese girl with jet black hair. Cindy put her lunch bag down and then took a seat. The brunette turned to face her, her curls bouncing the whole time.

"Hi! I'm Wendy. I'm a freshman," She said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"And I'm Mulan," the Chinese girl said and went back to doodling a picture of a dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella Part 2

"You know, the masquerade dance is coming up," a short, pixie like girl named Tink said at the lunch table the next day. She was a freshman like Wendy and the beautiful Indian girl Shanti.

"What's the masquerade dance?" Cindy asked from the end of the table.

"The masquerade dance is the dance in between homecoming and the winter dance. Everyone dresses up and comes in masks. It's really awesome," The girl sitting across from Cindy said. Her name was Jane and she had a pleasant British accent.

"That's neat," Cindy said. She'd never gone to a dance before.

"You should come with us. It'll be so fun. Most people have dates but not us," Belle told Cindy. Cindy nodded.

"Maybe I will."

When Cindy got home that afternoon, she hadn't felt that good in ages. Walking into the kitchen, she put on her apron, tied up her hair and began fixing a snack for her step sisters Anastasia and Drizella.

"Cinderella! Where is my snack?" Anastasia snapped at her from the top of the steps. Cindy hated her full name. It sounded like someone who slept by the fireplace. According to her father before he died, Cindy's mother thought her name sounded beautiful.

"Coming Ana!" Cindy shouted up to her. She heard her step sister retreat and put the homemade cookies and lemonade on a try to carry up. Before Cindy could make it all the way up the stairs, Anastasia and Drizella rushed down the stairs in their too tight outfits to grab the snacks. The impact caused Cindy to stagger and trip.

"Cinderella you're such a klutz!" Drizella laughed and she and her horrible sister raced up the rest of the stairs. Cindy began cleaning up the spilled mess and heard the front door open.

"Cinderella what did you do?" Her step mother stood in front of her with a scowl on her face.

"It was an accident," Cindy said quietly and stood.

"Well I expect it to be cleaned up and you will go straight to bed without any dinner," her stepmother walked passed her and up the steps to converse with her daughters.

"I'm sorry," Cindy said to no one and began cleaning up the mess. Suddenly the doorbell rang and wiping her hands on her tattered apron, Cindy went to answer it. On the front porch stood a tall man wearing a Disney High professional sweater.

"Can I help you?" Cindy asked, opening the door slightly wider.

"Hello. I am here to present the Tremaine family with a invitation to the Homecoming Masquerade Ball at Disney High," the man said and handed Cindy an invitation.

"The Masquerade Ball? But isn't that opened to all students?" Cindy asked puzzled.

"Yes, but as head of Student Council, Charming Nicholson has requested that I personally deliver the invitations myself. That way, everyone is sure to go," the man said then walked back down the pathway.

"A ball," Cindy whispered to herself and sighed. Charming personally sent this here.

"Lady Tremaine!" Cindy shouted as she raced up the steps.

"Stop yelling Cindy, what do you want?" her stepmother stood in the doorway of the twins room with her arms crossed.

"We got personally invited to the Homecoming Masquerade Ball at school! By Charming Nicholson," Cindy said, breathlessly. The twins appeared in the doorway and grabbed the invitation out of Cindy's hand.

"Invited by Charming! Oh he's so dreamy," Anastasia said.

"Let go! Oh mother we have to get new dresses," Drizella cried and danced around.

"May I go as well?" Cindy asked quietly. It was enough to stop the twins.

"You? Go to a _dance_? Haha!" Drizella laughed. Her step mother smiled.

"You don't have anything to wear," she said sinisterly.

"I'll find something."

"If you find something to wear and finish your chores then you may go," her step mother told her. Cindy smiled and raced downstairs to tidy up for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Cinderella Part 3

The night of the ball rolled around and Cindy sat at her window seat in her room watching her stepsisters leave.

"Cindy I'll be back by midnight. I expect this house to be spotless when I come back," her stepmother stood in the doorway dressed to chaperone the dance. Cindy nodded and faced the window again. Her cell phone rang, the caller ID reading Belle.

"Cindy where are you? The ball is starting in twenty minutes!" Belle yelled into the phone over noise in the background.

"I'm not coming," Cindy said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"What do you mean you're not coming? You have to!" Belle shouted.

"I can't. My stepmother won't let me. I couldn't find anything to wear," Cindy wiped the tear away.

"Well, then hold on. Help is on the way," Belle disconnected the phone. Cindy put the phone on her bed and faced the window again. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Cindy tiptoed downstairs, puzzled that Belle seemed to get there so quickly. But when she opened the door, Cindy was even more shocked. Mrs. Fairly stood on the step holding a brown bag and Cindy's mail.

"Hello dear, I was just walking home when I saw that your mailbox was wide open. I thought I'd be the good neighbor and give your mail to you," Mrs. Fairly said with a wide smile.

"Well, thank you," Cindy responded. She didn't even know that they were neighbors, "Um, why don't you come in? I could make you some tea."

"That would be lovely," Mrs. Fairly stepped into the foyer and followed Cindy to the kitchen. "I'm a little perplexed on why you're home at this hour I do say." Cindy started filling a kettle with water and turned to her teacher.

"What do you mean?" She put the pot on the stove and turned it up high.

"Well I assumed you'd be getting ready for the masquerade." The kettle on the stove whistled and Cindy poured it into two mugs with small packets of tea.

"I couldn't find anything to wear," Cindy said over the steam in her cup. Mrs. Fairly nodded and then paused mid sip. She set her mug down with a sparkle in her eye.

"I know exactly what you could wear." She reached into her bag and pulled out a majestic silvery blue dress that glimmered as the fabric moved. Reaching back into the bag, she retrieved two delicate glass slippers. Cindy audibly gasped.

"They're amazing. I can't wear those!" She lightly touched the smooth fabric.

"Of course you can! Everyone should go to a dance at least once. Besides, my daughter won't need this dress for another week. Use it for tonight," Mrs. Fairly grinned and handed the gown to Cindy who immediately rushed upstairs to change.

Looking in the mirror in her room tears began to form in her eyes. She never felt this beautiful before.

"See? It fits you perfectly," Mrs. Fairly said from the doorway. She picked up Cindy's hair brush and transformed her hair into a curly up-do that made her eyes sparkle.

"It's like magic," Cindy whispered to herself.

"Consider it a welcome present for a new member of Disney High," Mrs. Fairly spoke. The doorbell rang and Cindy rushed downstairs to greet a decked out Belle.

"Wow. Where did you get the dress?" Belle bounced into the house and squealed when she saw Cindy's shoes.

"Mrs. Fairly is giving me a loan," she turned to Mrs. Fairly who was standing behind her holding out a coat, "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Your welcome," she winked and stepped around the girls to leave.

"Now, let's go party!" Belle dragged Cindy out of the house.

"Okay, but I have to be home before midnight!"


	4. Chapter 4

Cinderella part 4

Cindy and Belle walked into the gymnasium all decked out in their gowns and masks. Cindy glanced around at the room in wonder. It truly was a magical night. Together, the two girls danced and sang along to the music, munched on cookies and punch and when the clock struck eleven forty five, Cindy spun around on the dance floor and came face to face with none other than Charming.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Hi," he smiled. Charming was one of the few guys at the dance who chose not to wear a mask with their costume.

"Um hi," Cindy couldn't get a grip on herself.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked as a slow song began to play.

"Okay," she glanced back to find Belle but was swept away into the crowed.

"If you don't mind me saying, I think you're the most beautiful girl here tonight," Charming whispered close to her ear. Cindy was shocked. Was he actually blushing?

"But you can't see my face behind this mask," Cindy pointed out. She moved her hands to around his neck and immediately, a connection felt formed. She didn't want to move. And by glancing into his eyes, she could tell he didn't either.

"I don't have to. My name's Charming by the way," he said. Cindy smiled up at him.

"My name's_" the clock rang out. She glanced quickly up at it and gasped.

"I have to be home!" She tore herself away from Charming's arms and raced to the doors.

"Wait!" Charming called as he raced after her. Cindy felt her foot slip from her shoe as she ran down the steps but didn't stop to pick it up.

"I don't even know your name!" he shouted. Cindy ran all the way home and up the steps to her room, jumping under the covers as she heard her step mothers car pull in. She breathed a sigh of relief.

The next day at school, Cindy stopped by to see Mrs. Fairly.

"Hello dear, how was the dance?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"Absolutely magical. Thank you for loaning me the dress and shoes. But I am so sorry, I lost one on the way home last night," Cindy felt tears in her eyes. This woman was so nice to her and she didn't even get to give her back what she borrowed. "No worries dear, I'm sure it will turn up. Now you might want to scurry off to class," her eyes twinkled as she waved Cindy goodbye. The first couple classes of Cindy's day passed motionless. There was a slight rumor around about a guy trying to get girls to try on shoes. His name was never mentioned. Home Ec came around and Cindy hurried to sit with her friends. She glanced over where Charming sat, torturing herself with the fact that they could never be together and gasped silently. On the desk in front of him sat her glass slipper. Cindy paled. He couldn't ask her to try it on. If he did he would see that it was hers and that she was the girl he danced with last night. It couldn't happen between them no matter how bad she wanted it to. They were from two different worlds.

"Alright let's get started right away," Ms. Cent said as she came to the front of the class.

"Excuse me, Ms. Cent, I was wondering if I could make an announcement?" Charming asked. Cindy's breathing stopped.

"Fine. Make it quick Charming," she sighed and threw him a glare. Charming came to the front of the class holding the shoe.

"Cindy is that_" Belle started. Cindy elbowed her.

"Last night I danced with a girl at the masquerade ball and I didn't get to find out her name. Before she left, she lost this. I was hoping that it fit one of you girls in here," he looked so lost and hopeful Cindy wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. She glanced down at her hand-me-down clothes and held back a sob. He couldn't know it was her.

"I know she had blonde hair so is it okay if I try the shoe on you three?" he motioned to two other girls in the room and Cindy. She gulped. The other two girls nodded enthusiastically and Cindy looked away. He tried the shoe on the girls first and Cindy heard their disappointed cries as the shoe didn't fit.

"That leaves you," Charming said from in front of her.

"It's not me," she hated to say that.

"Please try, at least," he knelt before her and took of her flip flop. Closing her eyes, she felt the shoe slip into place.

"It is you," she heard his intake of breath. Slowly she opened her eyes. He was staring at her wide-eyed and grinning.

"We can't be together. I'm not in the same social group," she choked out. Charming started frantically shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter. Not to me. Will you please tell me your name now?" his voice was strained, waiting the answer.

"It's Cindy," she finally said. His smile became wider, if that was possible and it melted her heart just like that first day.

"Well Cindy, will you please go out with me? I promise not to knock into you and send your books flying," Charming's eyes twinkled and she felt her heart squeeze that he had remembered her from that day. Cindy laughed and wiped a stray tear away.

"Yes," she whispered and he took her face in his hands and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

JASMINE part 1

Jasmine has always admired him from afar. His dark artistic hair, the way his brown eyes danced at the mention of music, his smile that was always shinning. Yet she never made her move. There was a social barrier and she was on one side, while he was on the other. That barrier wasn't meant to be broken. Until recently.

"Jas are you listening?" her friend Aurora asked while twirling a bit of her hair.

"Hmm?" she tore her gaze away from Aladdin and focused on her best friend.

"We asked what you thought of Charming and Cindy. They're coming this way," Aurora nodded behind her.

"I think it's great," she said honestly.

"Hey guys," Charming said from behind Jasmine. Everyone around the two tables turned to look.

"Everyone, this is Cindy. Cindy this is everyone," he gestured to the group of guys and gals.

"Hi," she said timidly. Jasmine could see she was slightly nervous and felt bad. They weren't as scary as they appeared. Cindy seemed really nice.

"Hi Cindy I'm Jasmine," she stood from her seat on the table and brushed her turquoise skirt down. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too. I've heard so much about everyone," Cindy beamed. Charming walked Cindy over to a bench and Jasmine turned back to her friends.

"I like her," said Kida. She finished braiding her hair and stuck it behind her ear.

"Me too. I wish more people would approach us. Sure, we're popular but we're not "royals" as people like to call us," Ariel said from next to her.

"Yeah. It's a shame the social barrier is still kind of working," Jasmine sighed. If only Aladdin would come up and talk to her.

"Jas, you've been staring at that guy for half a year now. Go make a move! The social barrier _isn't _up," Snow said, snapping her wintergreen gum.

"No, I just can't. I'll feel like a fool if he turns me down," Jasmine buried her head in her arms. The first bell rang and the girls gathered up their belongings, moving swiftly past Aladdin's table. He looked up just as Jasmine brushed by and she smiled. He blushed.

"See Jas? He _is_ interested!" Rapunzel said from beside her. Jasmine shrugged and headed into Calculus.

The next day at lunch, Jasmine picked at her salad while searching desperately for a glimpse of Aladdin.

"He's not in school," Aurora whispered across the table.

"Is he sick?" Jasmine's heart thudded at the thought of him snuggled up sick in bed. Maybe she could bring him some chicken soup. Unless he didn't like chicken. Or was allergic to something. Oh gosh she didn't want to put him in the hospital!

"I'm sorry," Aurora whispered. Jasmine's head snapped up.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I know how much you like him," Aurora popped a grape into her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked in puzzlement.

"Aladdin transferred schools yesterday. His twin brother Ali came here instead. That's him now," Aurora pointed across the cafeteria and Jasmine turned. Her breath caught. Aurora didn't say anything about _identical_ twins. Yet Ali looked more sophisticated. His hair was cropped shorter and his clothes were Abercrombie and Fitch at least! Jasmine physically felt her mouth drop open.

"Ali! Come sit with us!" Eric called from their table. Ali turned and smiled. Jasmine gasped. Same exact smile as Aladdin too. Ali sat down around the group of guys. And that was that. He was in.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine part 2

"Dad listen to me, I don't want to bring a date to your political ball thing," Jasmine sighed into the phone while on her way to sit with her friends before school.

"Jas it would mean so much to me. And you don't want to look alone in pictures," Jasmine's dad calmly said. She shook her head. She hated this. Her dad was the mayor of the town and was running for reelection. Campaigning with him always made her feel deprived of being who she really was. She hated standards that were set for her.

"Fine. I'll look. But if I don't find anyone, don't set me up!" She huffed into the phone and shut it just as she walked up to the table and stopped. Ali was sitting on the table where she usually sat and he was talking with everyone!

"Jas! Come meet Ali! He's so funny!" Kida called from her spot perched on the table. Timidly, Jasmine walked over. Ali lifted his head at Jasmine and smiled. Her heart skipped a few beats.

"Jasmine? Nice to meet you. I'm Ali," He stuck out his hand and Jasmine shook. His voice was slightly deeper than Aladdin's.

"He was just telling us the story of when his pet monkey stole all the bananas from a food store," Aurora said while laughing.

"You have a pet monkey?" Jasmine asked while taking a seat. She thought only Aladdin did.

"He's not really mine, he's Aladdin's," Ali said and blushed a little bit.

"Oh that makes sense," Jas nodded.

"You knew him?" Ali asked as the girls, sensing the story was over, turned and talked to one another.

"I never really talked to him, but I wanted too," she admitted.

"Really? He talked about you a lot. I had the feeling there was a bit of a crush," Ali laughed and his eyes shined.

"It's too late now I guess," she sighed. Then an idea popped in her head. "My father is having this political party thing tonight and he's really pressuring me to have a date. Would you mind going with me?" Ali grinned and blushed.

"I'd love to."

Jasmine glanced in the mirror and smoothed down her purple halter dress. She turned and studied the open back, checking to make sure her strapless bra didn't show.

"Jasmine? Are you almost ready? Your date is downstairs waiting," her father said from the doorway. He was a short, round man and although his hair was stark white from age, his face held a joyfulness masked with a serious frown. He was excited for her. And judging by the butterflies dancing in her stomach, she was too.

"Yes, I'm ready," she replied while slipping her feet into turquoise ballet slippers and grabbing her purse.

When she descended the stairs after her father, her breath caught in her throat and she had to remind herself to breathe. _My God!_ She thought and hoped her blush did not appear as vividly as she assumed it was. Ali stood by the door across the hall in a tux. It was as if a vision of her perfect guy suddenly appeared in her hallway, and he was all for her. Ali's eyes glistened with a smile as he turned to look at her.

"You look lovely," Ali said softly and took her hand to lead her out to the awaiting limo. Jasmine glanced back at her closely following father. He was failingly holding back a smile. Ali held the door open for her and her father to climb in. Then he walked around to the other side to slide in next to Jasmine. As the limo pulled away from the curb, Jasmine whispered in his ear:

"Thank you so much for coming tonight. My father was really bugging me about getting a date. I know you probably rather be somewhere else." Ali smiled and turned to her with a familiar glint in his eye. At this angle, she couldn't see any difference between him and Aladdin at all.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he whispered back. Although Jasmine thought of Aladdin still, she couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped. Why did his _twin_ have to make her melt? "You know, when my parents and I first moved here years ago, you're exactly the kind of girl I always hoped to meet." Jasmine smiled yet paused.

"Your parents and you? What about Aladdin? Are your parents separated?" she asked. Aladdin had to be with them didn't he? Ali cleared his throat and coughed.

"Yeah, him too of course. Our parents are still together," Ali said. His voice was a tad shaky. Something was off.

"Are you sure?" she asked while holding his gaze. He nodded and looked down.

"Positive."


	7. Chapter 7

Jasmine part 3

Jasmine and Ali walked into the ball room and she immediately noticed they were the youngest ones there.

"Well. I'm assuming they won't be playing the kind of music we like," Ali said and cracked a sideways smile at her. She'd seen Aladdin do the same thing with his friends. Again, a thought struck her but she held back from saying it out loud. Did Aladdin even _have_ a twin? Jasmine's father came in behind them and made his way over to his advisors. One of them was looking at Jasmine. She hated him. He was tall with a twisty beard and cold beady eyes. Jeff Fare was his name and he was second in line to become mayor if something happened to her father before the next election.

"I like this song. It's not too old," Jasmine said as a slow song came on. Around the room few couples began to dance. Jasmine pulled Ali's hand and led him to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead gently. Jasmine had a flash of guilt. She shouldn't be leading Ali on like this. When the song ended she pulled away.

"Are you okay? Want something to drink?" Ali asked. He had that twinkle in his eyes again. But it wasn't the same. She wanted Aladdin.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this." She made her way through the crowd of politicians and stepped into the cool air outside.

"Jasmine. What are you talking about?" Ali had followed her. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before facing him.

"I can't be with you like this. I think I'm in love with Aladdin and dancing with you in there, it didn't feel right. You're so much like him I can't take it," she choked back a sob and sat on the curb. She buried her head in her arms and felt him sit next to her.

"Jasmine, there's something I have to tell you," he whispered close to her ear. Shivers ran down her spine. Drying her eyes she looked up and balked at how close they were. One more turn of her head and they'd be kissing. "I lied to you. I think you knew it from the moment I walked into the courtyard. I don't have a twin. It's me, Aladdin." Relief flooded through her and without even thinking twice, she kissed him. She felt him kiss back and then she pulled back.

"Why did you lie?" Her eyes narrowed as he looked away.

"I didn't think someone like you could like someone like me. I'm not popular, I don't have the same group of friends and there was that whole social barrier thing," he explained while twisting the buttons on his cuffs.

"Well you thought wrong. I liked you before and I still like that version better. Not this popular Ali. I like Aladdin," she said and watched his smile appear before kissing him again. They were interrupted with a cough.

"Jasmine, your father says it's time for pictures," Jeff said as he stood over them with a hardened frown on his face. He glanced at Aladdin once and then stalked back inside. Aladdin and Jasmine got up to follow.

"Who was that man?" Aladdin asked as he took her hand.

"Jeff Fare. He's such a creep," Jasmine shivered as they stepped in time.

"Jasmine! There you are! It's time for pictures!" Her father said from a few feet away. Jasmine turned to warn Aladdin about how bright the camera flashes were when she saw something odd.

"Aladdin, what's Jeff putting into that drink?" She whispered. Aladdin slowly turned around in time to see Jeff empty a packed of white powder into a wine glass.

"Maybe some pain medication?" He guessed and turned back around. Jasmine wasn't so sure. As they began walking towards the photographers, Jeff came out of nowhere and handed her father the wine glass.

"Thank you Jeff," her father said before taking a sip of the wine. Jasmine felt her throat constrict. Jeff had wanted the position of mayor as long as her father had been in charge. Had he finally done something about it?

"Jasmine!" She heard Aladdin gasp and looked up just in time to see her father fall.

"Daddy!" she rushed to her side as she heard someone begin to call an ambulance. He wasn't breathing.

"It was him! He put something in the mayor's drink!" she heard Aladdin say. Policeman rushed in from the doors with paramedics on their heels carrying a stretcher.

"That's a serious allegation boy," one of the officers said.

"It's true, we saw it," Jasmine piped up as her father was put onto the stretcher and hooked up to oxygen.

"This is insane!" Jeff cried as the policeman searched him. They reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the pouch of powder. The officer sniffed it and reeled back.

"It's rat poison," he exclaimed in astonishment. Jasmine felt faint. Jeff had poisoned her father.

"Is my father going to be okay?" she weakly asked as Aladdin held her for support.

"He'll be okay. From the look of the wineglass, he only ingested some of it and we got here quick enough," one of the officers assured her as Jeff was put into handcuffs.

"You can't do this! The job should be mine!" Jeff snarled as they led him away. Jasmine slumped against Aladdin's shoulder and began to cry.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Aladdin said and led her back to the limo. The driver opened the door for them and soon they were on their way home. Jasmine's sobs filled the car as they drove through town. Shortly they arrived at her house and Aladdin helped her out of the limo.

"I'm really glad you were here tonight Aladdin," Jasmine said as she unlocked the door.

"Me too," he pulled her close and kissed her again. "You should get inside so you don't miss the hospital's call. I'd stay, but my parents are expecting me home." He gave a sad smile. She nodded and kissed him once more.

"See you tomorrow," she said and stepped inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine part 4

Jasmine sat around the table in the courtyard with her friends as she recounted the previous nights events.

"Oh my god! Is your father okay?" Kida gasped when she finished.

"Yeah he came home late last night. They had to pump his stomach," Jas said wearily. Rapunzel mumbled an ew but still looked sympathetic for her friend.

"Well that's good. And thank god for Aladdin being there! Who knew about him faking being a twin to win your affection!" Aurora clasped Jasmine's hand and giggled. Jas couldn't help the smile that spread onto her face. It got even bigger as she saw Aladdin walking across the courtyard back in his original clothes and disheveled hair. It wouldn't take too long for his original length to grow back. The way he changed overnight made it seem like a genie did it. But that was ridiculous. It was just him wanting to impress a girl. And that girl was her. Jasmine got up from her seat and went to meet him. She could tell by not even looking in a mirror that they had the same dopey grin on their faces.

"Hi," she said and then launched herself into his arms and kissed him. When they pulled away, she fumbled for her phone. "Look what my father bought me! He knew I've been wanting one for a while but with everything that just happened he said it's an early birthday present." Jas got to the picture she was looking for and clicked it. On it was an orange and black kitten glancing up at the camera.

"He's adorable. What's his name?" Aladdin asked as he slipped his arm around her. They began walking back to her friends table. Jas waved at Cindy who was holding hands with Charming over at Cindy's friends table. The way they were looking at each other seemed to mimic Jasmine and Aladdin's faces. _So this is what love looks like._ Jasmine thought to herself.

"I think I'm going to name him Raja."


	9. Chapter 9

SNOW WHITE Part 1

Snow opened the door to her mother's cottage like house to chaos. Her seven half brothers (all under the age of eight) were all in some sort of breakdown.

"What is going on?!" She asked, silencing them with her presence.

"Snow!" The ones that could walk rushed towards her and wrapped themselves around her legs. Snow's mother, a woman with raven hair and ruby lips (just like Snow) rounded the corner holding the youngest brother, at four months, in her arms.

"Thank goodness you're here dear. I really need the help," Snow's mother gave her a one armed hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It's no problem mom, I'm here every day," Snow faked a smile and took her brother from her mother. "Hey Dopey."

"Honey I asked you not to call him that. His name is Charles," her mother said while walking towards the kitchen to clean up some spill. Five of the kids followed her like little puppies while Hudson sat on the floor and giggled like the happy kid he always was. At age one he didn't walk just yet but was content with watching his older siblings.

The rest of the afternoon Snow helped her mom around the house, cleaning and picking up after Daryl, Garrett, Bryan, Simon, Sam, Hudson and little Dopey. She said goodbye to her mom, helped Daryl put away his pretend doctor kit and headed out the door.

The cool night air brushed against Snow's bare neck causing her to shiver as she pulled out her keys to unlock her dad's door.

"Are you cold?" Snow jumped and spun around. Her next door neighbor, and best friend, Thomas stood on the other side of the fence holding an extra jacket.

"Thomas. You scared me! What are you doing in my yard anyway?" Thomas shrugged and grinned, tossing her the jacket. She put it on and headed into the house. Thomas followed in from the large French doors on the back of the mansion.

"I was waiting for you to get home. Dad wasn't letting me leave the house tonight so I hopped your fence," Thomas opened the stainless steel fridge and took a bite of the apple he pulled out. He handed her a juicy red one.

"Again? Didn't you learn from last time you did that and almost fell into our well because you couldn't see?" She accepted the apple and carved a chunk out with her teeth.

"Well how else am I supposed to get into your house if you're not home?" Thomas laughed and faced out the window.

"I don't want to know how often you do that. So why are you here?" Snow asked and took a seat at the island counter. Suddenly Thomas looked nervous. He put the apple down and wrung his hands as he sat down next to her.

"Snow." He took a breath. Anxiety bubbled up in Snow's chest. Was he doing what she had only hoped he would do? Were those adorable brown eyes asking what she had only imagined? "We've been friends for a long time. I totally get it if you say no, but do you maybe want to go out sometime? Like as in a date?" Thomas looked so nervous to her. It was cute. Snow put her hand over his shaking one, causing him to look up at her.

"Absolutely." Thomas broke into a huge smile that lit up his face and then kissed her so suddenly she almost choked on her piece of apple. When he broke the kiss he looked up at her sheepishly.

"Sorry. I've wanted to do that for a while now." Snow felt a blush creep up and smiled. _I've wanted to too_ she thought. Thomas leaned in again and pressed his lips against her. Just then, the front door swung open and there stood her step mom with a scowl on her face.

"Snow White. What have a told you about boys over in the house?" Her step mom scolded as she click clacked her way through the foyer to the kitchen. Snow never liked her step mom. Maybe it was because her father was never home and she had to deal with just her all the time. Or maybe it was because she was just plain evil.

"He's leaving." Snow answered her step mom and hastily stood up, pulling Thomas with her. She ushered him out the front door so her step mom wouldn't know that he sometimes hoped the fence.

"I don't appreciate you ignoring my rules Snow," her step mom said when Snow returned. Snow bowed her head.

"I understand." She backed out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to the one room where she felt safe. Her bedroom. Once there Snow flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, replaying the kiss in her mind over and over. She knew one thing was for sure, she couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Snow part 2

Snow awoke to birds chirping gleefully outside her bedroom window. Oh what a happy day it was. She was going to see Thomas today. She did that every day of course, but today was different. She got up from bed and danced across her room to get ready. Careful to be quiet, since it was earlier than usual for her to be up, Snow opened her bedroom door and tiptoed out into the large hallway. She always hated this part. In order to get to the bathroom she had to go by her father and step-mother's bedroom. She cringed when she stepped on a creaky board. Snow breathed a sigh of relief as she passed the bedroom. But it was then that she heard the voice that made her blood run cold.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Her stepmother cackled deeply which made Snow shiver. "Why you are my dear! Not that dreadful step-daughter of yours." More cackling ensued as Snow's stepmother amused herself. _She must not know I'm awake_ Snow thought to herself and quickly hurried into the bathroom to get ready.

"Snow! What happened!" Ariel cried when Snow walked into the courtyard an hour later. She was still shaken up by her stepmother's weird morning ritual.

"It's nothing, I promise. Just something my step-mother said." Snow dismissed as she sat down next to Kida. The boys were nowhere to be found unfortunately for her spirits.

"Please tell me she didn't try to hurt you," Kida said as she placed an arm around Snow's shoulders.

"No. No, she didn't. Anyway can we talk about a happier topic?" Snow glanced up at Ariel, Aurora, Jasmine, Kida and Rapunzel and grinned.

"Ooooo! Tell us girl! Did something happen?" Jasmine squealed. Snow nodded enthusiastically and took advantage of the boys' absences to tell them everything about last night. When she finished, a collective sigh went around the table.

"That's adorable. It's pretty much tied for cuteness with along with Cindy's story!" Rapunzel said and tossed her seriously long hair over her shoulder. While the girls were skeptical at first, they realized that they really liked Cindy and could now call her a friend. Cindy and Aladdin didn't always sit with them in the courtyard, preferring to sit with their other friends but they were always invited to hang out sessions now.

"Speaking of cuteness, here come the guys," Ariel said, waving at Philip, Adam, Eric, Thomas, Charming and Naveen. Thomas bounded over to where Snow sat and kissed her on the cheek.

"And how are we today?" He asked the group. The girls were too mushy to respond so Snow said,

"Oh just peachy thanks!" And then promptly blushed. Thomas laughed and squeezed her hand.

"I'll see you after class okay?" Snow nodded.

"Are you going to be able to come to Ariel's swim meet afterschool today?" Aurora asked as she brushed her golden hair.

"I don't think I can. I'm supposed to go straight home from school to make dinner before the evil step-monster gets home."

"But then you won't be able to see Thomas afterschool either," Kida protested.

"Nah. I see him all the time. He'll just hop the fence before she gets home." The girls laughed at this and waved to Cindy as she left with Charming to go to class.

"Well I better go find Aladdin before the bell rings. He's coming over to play with Raja tonight," Jasmine giggled. The rest of the girls soon dispersed and Snow sat there with her thoughts. A little squirrel hopped up on the table and sat next to her almost as if it knew she wanted its company. The bell rang and she quickly gathered her books and headed off to class. Even though her day started out a little iffy, she was going to make the best of it.

Snow hummed to herself as she flitted around the kitchen cooking her step-mother's favorite dinner. For some reason she liked a lot of red things. Beets, strawberries, cherries, rare meat and others. It all made a very complicated dish. And it was all topped off with a few slices of red delicious apple.

A knock on the French doors made her jump, splashing soapy water all over her stained apron. Snow looked up and found Thomas bouncing on the porch. She hurried to the door and cracked it open.

"Thomas! You can't be here right now! She is going to get home any minute!" Snow watched Thomas's face pale in front of her and he nodded curtly before slipping back over to his house. Snow closed the door slowly and turned to face her step-mother.

"Hello." She whispered. Her stepmother stood menacing in front of her, her chauffer Hunter behind her with an equally scary glare.

"That's it Snow. I'm not going to tell you anymore. Go pack your things, Hunter here will take you to your mothers," her stepmother said. She spit out the word mother.

"But!" Snow was cut off with a sheer evil look. Quickly she packed a bag and ran out to Hunter's car, tears streaming down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Snow part 3

As Hunter pulled away from the house, Snow tried to hide her tears. She didn't want her little brothers to see her upset. But what was she going to do? There wasn't room at her mother's house for her. That's why she lived with her father and that _evil_ woman. A light drizzle started splattering the windshield, matching Snow's mood. The car veered suddenly to the left. She glanced up to find Hunter turning the wheel sharply and the car headed straight towards a tree.

"Hunter! Stop! Pull back onto the road!" Snow shrieked, trying to reach the wheel to jerk it the other way. Hunter only sped up. They were coming closer to the tree, the impact would damage only her side of the car. Possibly even kill her.

"Hunter! Please! You can't do this!" She squeezed her eyes shut and then felt the car begin to hydroplane. In the opposite direction of the tree thank god. Snow opened her eyes to find the car back in the center of the road with Hunter at the wheel looking like nothing happened.

"What was that? Were you trying to kill me?!" Snow's tears fell faster. This was insane. How did her day go from bad to worse?

Finally they pulled into her mother's driveway where Hunter deposited her and her bags on the front porch before speeding away. Snow's mother opened the door with Dopey in her arms. Snow sobbed and ran into the cottage.

The next morning, after sleeping on the couch, Snow's emotions were brightened. Whether it was the sunny weather, the deer she saw in the backyard earlier or the laughter of her half siblings, she wasn't sure. The only dark cloud on her mind was that Thomas didn't know where she was. She had tried to call him but no one picked up. Snow didn't have school again until Monday so she spent her days playing with her siblings. Between Simon's multiple naps and Sam's sneezing fits she had her hands full. There was also the case of Garrett's perpetual bad mood which caused him to sulk in the corner. But as the weekend was coming to a close, the seven kids all seemed overjoyed to be a part of Snow's games and make believe stories. Her mother had helped Snow when she could but between taking care of the two youngest siblings and working from her home office, she couldn't always help out.

Despite being much happier at her mom's cottage instead of her father's house, Snow still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. The feeling followed her everywhere. Sitting on the front lawn Monday morning with her friends, the prickly sensation went up her spine. Snow slowly turned and saw Hunter watching her from the school parking lot. She shivered and nodded to her friends. Creeped out looks passed on their faces and then all got up to go find the guys in the courtyard. Snow had hoped that was the end of that eerie feeling.

In the middle of watching a movie with her siblings Tuesday night while her mother cooked dinner, Snow heard a knock at the door. Bryan jumped and then promptly blushed while everyone giggled. Smiling, Snow went to answer the door. Sitting on the porch was a wicker basket filled with red delicious apples. A note card sat on top. Careful to not disturb the apples, Snow picked up the basket and brought it into the kitchen. Flipping open the note card, she began to read.

_My Dearest Snow,_

_ I am so sorry with how I acted the other day. Please come back home. I gave you a basket of apples just for you. _

_ See you soon,_

_ Your Step-mother_

Snow picked up one of the apples and headed back to the living room. She took a giant bite and immediately started choking. Her brothers rushed to her side as her vision began to fade to black.

Warm soft lips awakened her. For a moment she kept her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Thomas around her before she broke the kiss by coughing up the piece of apple she tried to swallow.

"Oh thank goodness Snow," her mother knelt next to her and gave her a hug. Hudson looked up at her crying, which was something he never did.

"I'm okay Hudson, it's okay," she patted the toddler and then turned to Thomas.

"You saved my life. How are you even here?" Thomas shrugged, a grin spreading across his face.

"I came over to keep you company since I couldn't exactly hop the fence. I arrived just as your mom was dialing for an ambulance. They wouldn't have gotten here in time. It's a good think I took CPR last year for health class," Thomas explained and then gave Snow a hug.

"Snow honey, did the apple taste funny?" Snow glanced up at her mother who was sniffing the bitten apple.

"I'm not sure, I choked before I could really taste it," Snow got up and took the apple from her mother. It smelled rancid with a twinge of something sour.

"That witch!" Snow exclaimed, dropping the apple in alarm.

"What? What happened?" Thomas picked the apple up and sniffed, grimacing in return.

"I think she tried to poison me," Snow whispered. Her mother's eyes widened. "The apple smells exactly like the cleaning fluid I use on the floors at home."

"You might be right. I never trusted that woman," her mother exclaimed, taking the phone into the kitchen to call the police.

"It's not just the apple either, I think she tried to get Hunter to kill me that night that we almost hit a tree," Snow cried into Thomas's arms. He patted her head.

"You're safe now. You always will be," he murmured into her hair. Snow knew he was right. She had Thomas, she had her friends and she would live here with her mother. That evil witch wouldn't be able to harm her again if she went to jail. Snow looked down at the seven little faces and then back up at Thomas. She kissed him and then smiled. This was how things were supposed to be.


	12. Chapter 12

MULAN part 1

Ever since she was little, Mulan loved soccer. There was just one little problem. Her school didn't have a girls' soccer team.

"What do you mean I can't play for the boys' team? There's no written rule against it in the school handbook," Mulan argued with Mr. Walt, the school's principle. He sat in his leather chair with his hands posed in a steeple position.

"I understand that there isn't a rule against it, it's just not seen as socially acceptable," Mr. Walt raised an eyebrow. In a moment, Mulan got it. It would be social suicide for her to play her beloved sport.

"I'm going to do it anyway," she smirked and left the office before she even had the chance to see Mr. Walt's proud face. Determined to start training right away, Mulan stalked all the way to the cafeteria where the boys' soccer team sat in the center all laughing at something their team captain Shang said. Mulan marched right up to them until she stood in front of Shang.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his friends all-laughing at Mulan's dragon embroidered backpack.

"I'm joining your soccer team," she tilted her chin up. The boys burst out laughing. One even snorted water across the table. Mulan narrowed her almond shaped eyes. Shang's face was purple from laughing so hard. It took him a few moments to catch his breath.

"You can't do that," he gasped. Mulan put her hand on her fitted army jacket clad hip.

"And why not?" Shang sucked in more air.

"It's called a boy's soccer team for a reason," he raised his eyebrows. Mulan sighed. It wouldn't be easy to play alongside people who laughed at her. She'd have to confer with her girls to devise a plan. Turning away, Mulan stalked across the cafeteria and through the doors to the table with the most shade.

Plopping down her dragon sticker covered lunch box onto the table top, Mulan cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Something wrong Mulan?" Belle asked from the end of the table next to Cindy.

"The boys won't let me join the boys' soccer team," she said and dug into her lo mein. The table was silent. Mulan looked up to her friend's staring at her. "What?"

"We know you Mulan, you won't just let that stop you so what are you gonna do?" Jane said in her British accent.

"I'm not sure. Anyone have any ideas?" she shook her soy sauce onto her meal.

"You could bribe them," Tink shrugged.

"Or you could start a petition," Tiana suggested.

"Make them want you so bad that they just have to have you on their team," Meg said while powdering her face in her compact mirror. Mulan's chopsticks froze halfway to her mouth.

"You know Meg that might actually work," she smiled. Meg looked up, shocked.

"I was talking about flaunting your body," she said slowly. Mulan's grin widened.

"And I was talking about hiding it."

"Ow!" Mulan pitched forward in her desk chair in her room.

"Hold still and it won't hurt that much!" Meg, the resident fashion and makeup know it all of the group said and continued to glue eyebrow pieces to Mulan's face. In hopes of fitting in with the boys, she was going undercover.

"Try the wig now Meg!" Shanti called from Mulan's bed. Mulan watched in the mirror as Meg picked up the short black wig and placed it on her head. The three girls gasped.

"You look like a boy!" Shanti cried and dissolved into giggles. Meg tried to hide her smirk but a snort snuck out and then all of them were on the floor.

"It looks ridiculous!" Mulan said between breaths and struggled to her feet.

"It works!" Meg agreed. Mulan took another look in the mirror. Gone were her shoulder length black locks, replaced with a short spiky hairdo. Her manicured brows were hidden behind bushy caterpillars and extremely tight band disguised her chest as muscles. She had to admit, she looked like a dude.

"Think you can redo everything yourself?" Meg asked, handing her the glue for her eyebrows.

"I can work some magic," Mulan smirked. Tomorrow afterschool, she planed on changing into this getup in the girls locker room before heading out to the soccer field to pose as "Ping"; A fake freshman foreign exchange student. Only nineteen hours to go and then she got to play her favorite game.

Taking a deep breath, Mulan stepped out of the girls' locker room in her disguise. She slung her soccer bag over her shoulder and strutted towards the already crowded soccer field. As she approached, the boys stopped wrestling with each other and stared.

"Hello," she said in her fake man voice.

"Are you trying out?" Shang asked, stepping forward from the team. Mulan nodded.

"My name is Ping. I'm a freshman foreign exchange student," she said, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks. She cursed. Boys didn't blush. She blamed it on how cute Shang looked in his uniform. Shang gave her the once over. Mulan cringed; convinced she was going to be found out.

"Alright, let's see what you've got," He kicked the ball to her and let the game begin.


	13. Chapter 13

Mulan part 2

"You know, I know who you are." Mulan jumped at the sound of a boy's voice that hadn't hit puberty yet. Sweaty and breathing heavy from the third day of practice after she made the team, she turned, irritated towards him.

"Excuse me?" She put on her best tough guy voice.

"Don't worry, I won't tell any of them, Mulan," the boy winked. He was leaning up against the door of the girls' locker room. Tall and lanky with bright red hair and a tongue piercing he seemed as though he was trying to look intimidating. He was failing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mulan said and tried to go around him.

"Oh I know you do. I've seen you go into this locker room and change identities every day. Either you're Mulan in disguise or a seriously mixed up teenager," the boy said. Mulan's cheeks began to heat. This was it. She spent three glorious days on the battlefield proving her worth to the boys and now it was going to be thrown to the dust.

"What do you want from me? I only wanted to play soccer," she said with a sigh.

"Nothing. I find it intriguing. You're a good player. Better than some of the boys out there. I'm Murphy by the way," he stuck out his sweaty hand. She shook.

"So you're not going to tell anyone?" She raised an eyebrow. Murphy shook his flaming locks.

"Nope. Especially because we need a player like you when we play against the Hens in a few days. They're undefeatable and our only chance of going to the playoffs is if we beat them." Mulan smiled. She was totally going to save those boys' butts.

"Well alright then. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet up with my friends." Mulan turned and continued on her way to Belle's house.

Belle lived in a little cottage at the end of a very long driveway. Her house was the only small house in a neighborhood of mansions. Mulan pulled up and parked her smart car next do Cindy's baby blue civic. Once inside, she walked up the small set of steps to Belle's bedroom and into all the girls in fits of giggles. Belle, Tink, Wendy, Jane, Shanti, Meg, Pochohontas, Cindy and Tiana were spread out on Belle's floor with sleeping bags and bowls of junk food.

"Mulan! You're here!" Jane smiled from the other side of the room and waved. Mulan set her camouflage sleeping bag on the ground and collapsed on the floor next to a bowl of chips. She took a giant handful, chewed and sighed.

"Uh oh, we know that sigh," Tiana laughed.

"Do any of you know a guy named Murphy?" she asked through chewing another handful of chips.

"He's in one of my classes. He makes funny comments under his breath," Shanti said as she braided Pochohontas's hair.

"He knows I'm a girl," Mulan blurted.

"What!"

"Did he _see_ you?"

"Is he going to tell?"

"This can't be good."

"He thinks it's brave what I'm doing, he isn't going to tell. He told me I'm one of the best players on the team," Mulan said over the chatter.

"Well that's a relief, I can't imagine all your hard work going to waste because someone blabbed," Ciny commented. As the conversation switched to boys (Charming obviously for Cindy, Meg scoffed at Herc's hotness) Mulan found herself thinking about the Soccer captain Shang. His intense focus during practice, his good leadership of the team, his hair. _Oh Crap_, she thought_, "I'm falling for my team captain."_ The girl talk began to quite down as each of the girls fell asleep. Tink had curled herself into a little ball next to Mulan. Mulan smiled at her. She was so tiny. Her eyes began to close and she drifted off to sleep.

At practice the next day, Murphy winked at Mulan as she strolled up to the guys on the field. It felt good to have a teammate in on the charade.

"Alright boys listen up," Shang commanded attention from the right side goalie, "today we are going to do different drills from what we're used to. We've got to gear up for our game against the Huns next week. They're undefeatable. If we practice hard, I might just be able to make men out of you." Mulan listened intently. Whatever Shang had planned, she was going to ace it.

Throughout the course of practice, there were balancing acts, shooting drills, running mazes and hands on combat training. She thought that was weird too, but Shang claimed it was to increase their reaction time. She had fallen during the balancing acts, only got half of the soccer balls in the net during the shooting drills, tripped in the running mazes and was now sweating and ducking punches in combat.

"Come on Ping, pick up the pace. If you can't do this maybe you should sit on the bench during the Hens game. Clearly you can't keep up," Shang fueled her frustration. He held up sparing mitts and was blocking every punch she threw along with scoring some soft blows. "Ping focus, I don't need any sissies on this team." Shang smirked. His face was so close to hers that she couldn't concentrate on anything but the curve of his lips.

"I'm trying," she grunted.

"Well you didn't try hard enough. You're out of the game," Shang relaxed his stance and stopped shielding his face with the sparing mitts.

"No, I'm in," and with that she threw a right hook and nabbed him in the jaw. Shang fell backwards and looked up at her bewildered.

"Alright, you're in," he said with a twinkle in his eye and rubbed his jaw.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated. I was really busy with finishing senior year and starting college. I've gotten the question of the Soccer team's name and it is in fact the Hens. Hope you enjoy the next installment!**

Mulan part 3

"Hey Ping, can I talk to you for a second?" Shang called as Mulan was packing up her practice bag. It was the day before the big game and she was eager to go home and get some rest. Although, it was Shang and he was just so gorgeous. Mulan cleared her throat.

"Sure Captain, what's up?" Shang rubbed the back of his neck. If she didn't know any better she'd swear he looked almost nervous.

"I just wanted to say I think I was a little harsh on you last week. You improved a lot. Let's show those Hens what Ping and Shang can do!" Mulan grinned.

"You got it." Giving him a fist bump she walked away feeling butterflies. Whether they were for tomorrow's game or her team captain she couldn't tell.

Tossing and turning in her bed that night, Mulan couldn't help but worry about what would happen after the game. She knew she couldn't keep up her charade forever it just wasn't possible. Sooner or later one of her teammates would realize there is no foreign exchange student Ping. She decided that after the game she would tell Shang who she really was. This thought was what she drifted off to.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's game day!" Mulan's grandmother came bursting into her bedroom at eight a.m. Mulan pulled the blankets over her head and groaned.

"Grandma, the game doesn't start until noon, I can sleep!" Her voice was muffled from under the covers.

"Who cares? You're going to win, win, WIN!" Her grandmother cheered and left the room. Crawling out of bed, Mulan jumped in the shower and put on her disguise for the game. The Hens were the ultimate soccer rivals of the school so there would be a large crowd today. All her friends were going to be there to cheer her on.

When the clock rolled around to eleven thirty, Mulan headed to the soccer field for practice. Shang and a few others were already there, looking stressed as they watched the Hens do drills.

"Sup, you ready to win this?" Mulan greeted her teammates. Muttered grunts traveled throughout the players.

"We're screwed. Do you see how big and brutal those guys are? They're bigger than last year!" Shang was pacing a dent in the artificial turf.

"We'll be fine, we've been practicing for weeks. We'll win." Mulan tried to calm Shang down. It seemed to work since he stopped pacing and gathered the team together.

"Pst, you really believe that?" Murphy whispered in Mulan's ear as Shang addressed the group. She nodded. This game was going to be a breeze.

It wasn't a breeze. After the first period the Hens were winning 4-0.

"Alright, listen up, if we don't win this game the Hens have the lead for all the next games of the year. It'll be this game, then the next and before we know it they'll win the championships. I want all of you out there to sweat, to bleed. This is war boys," Shang concluded his pep talk. The buzzer sounded and Mulan was back on the field. Murphy passed the ball to her and with a lucky shot she scored. Her team went wild! Shang even ran over and twirled her around before he realized where he was and whom he was twirling. She blushed.

"That shot shouldn't have counted! The sun was in my eyes!" The Hen's goalie shouted at the referee. The referee shrugged. The goalie turned to Mulan with hatred in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have made that goal little boy," he snarled before pulling her hair. The short wig came off into his hand and Mulan's team froze.

"Mulan?" Shang asked in a high voice. Mulan gulped. She looked around at her teammates open mouths and fought back tears.

"You said a girl couldn't join your team. So I pretended not to be one," she said in almost a whisper. Shang just shook his head and turned away. Murphy picked up the fallen wig and tossed it to the sidelines. Peeling off the eyebrow stickers Mulan threw them aside as well.

"You scored one goal, think we can score some more?" Murphy slung an arm around her and grinned. With half her heart in pain for Shang and half determined to win this game, Mulan set off onto the turf.

Three goals later (one from Mulan, two from Shang), the game was tied. Sweat beat down Mulan's brow as she focused on the ball. Faintly she heard her friends now cheering for Mulan instead of Ping. Murphy came up on her right and she passed to him who passed to another member of their team. The ball was traveling down the field, there was nothing to do but wait.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shang came up alongside her.

"I couldn't risk you kicking me off the team. Especially when you laughed so hard at the thought of me joining it," Mulan said and watched as a Hen blocked the attempted goal.

"You're a good player. Really good. I'd be an idiot for not having you on our team," Shang smiled at her. Smiled at _her_, not Ping. The ball was coming back towards Mulan. She wanted this. She had to win. Racing up the field she came close to the goalie who looked at her with such distaste. Smiling to herself she kicked the ball and in it went. The crowed was on their feet and Mulan's teammates surrounded her, lifting her up onto their shoulders. As crazy as her plan was in the beginning, she succeeded.

After multiple congratulations from her friends and teammates, Mulan began packing up her gear. She threw the wig and eyebrows into the trash, grateful she didn't have to worry about them again.

"I'm really happy you're staying on the team. You play good," Shang came up behind her. Mulan's family waved to her from the side, letting her know they were ready to leave. She held up a finger.

"Thanks. You're a great Captain, I'm lucky to be on this team," she smiled at him. This time it was him who blushed.

"I was a jerk before, when you asked to join. I should've given you a fair shot," he stared at the ground.

"It's okay. Really. It'll all worked out right?" She caught his eye. "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Would you like to come over forever?" Mulan's grandmother called. Shang and Mulan chuckled.

"I'd love to," he said and took her hand as they walked off the field.


	15. Chapter 15

ARIEL part 1

The Coach's whistle blew and Ariel dove into the chlorine filled water. The iciness of Disney High's pool only fueled her adrenaline as she raced her opponents to the other side. Muffled cheering could be heard underwater as Ariel propelled herself slickly through the water like a mermaid. Her hand was the first to reach the other side and the crowd went wild. Tearing off her goggles as the judges call out the winner, she spotted her friends in the stands and waved. They all assumed she loved swimming and that's why she was so good at it. If they only knew. Ariel pulled herself out of the pool and headed into the locker room to change.

"Nice race girl! Are you sure you weren't born with fins?" Ariel's friend Flo says as soon as Ariel opens her locker. She grins. She would never admit this to the other girls but Flo was her best friend. There was something about her that just understood Ariel. It must be a swim team thing.

"Thanks, and no of course I wasn't," Ariel laughs as she squeezes water out of her bright red hair. She didn't care that she was the fastest one on the swim team, sometimes she just wanted to stay dry for a few days. Go to the movies with friends, go dancing, join an afterschool club. The swim team took so much time she was starting to wonder if she even liked it at all.

"You have that look in your eyes again," Flo warned as she toweled off her bright blue hair. She was going through a phase.

"What look?" Ariel asked as she grabbed her purple towel and headed for the showers.

"That look you get when you have an idea. Please no more forks in hair incidents. I don't think my scalp has recovered yet," Flo laughed and headed out the door. Ariel started the shower water and sang at the top of her lungs to get rid of the guilty feeling she had about wanting to leave the team.

"There you are! What took you so long," Jasmine asked the minute Ariel walked through the diner door.

"Swim meet remember? And you know how long it takes to dry this hair," Ariel laughed. She, Jasmine, Aurora, Rapunzel, Kida and Snow have dinner at the diner once a week. It was always followed by a sleepover.

"Did you win?" Snow asked, her rosy cheeks glowing? They've been doing that ever since she and Thomas got together.

"Yeah," Ariel took a sip of her water and nodded.

"Yay! Cause for a celebration," Kida waved the waitress over and ordered a round of sundaes.

"Sundaes? Really Kida? I'm so full that I'm exhausted," Aurora laid her head on the table.

"Aurora, you're always tired," Jasmine laughed and tossed her straw wrapper at her. Ariel smiled and tried to keep up with the conversation while hiding her wanting of leaving the team. Everyone expected her to stay on it until graduation, but she just didn't love it anymore. The jingle of the bell above the door grabbed the attention of the girls.

"Oh look! There's some of the boys," Kida pointed out. Adam, Thomas, Charming, Naveen, Philip and Eric headed to a booth on the other side of the diner. Ariel blushed and hid behind her hair. She had a major crush on Eric since the first time she saw him. Unfortunately, she was pretty positive he had no idea who she was. The boys never truly hung out with them. Thomas was the exception since he was dating Snow. Ever since Cindy broke the barrier of the popular kids, they never felt like they had to stick with the guys. It wasn't like they all had double dates or anything.

"Ariel, how come you don't ever say anything to Eric? You clam up whenever he's around," Rapunzel stated. Ariel shrugged and stirred her water with her straw.

"We just come from different worlds," she said absently. When the checks for their sundaes came, Ariel decided to skip their sleepover.

"You can't skip it! We do it every week!" Snow exclaimed, clearly disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel up to it tonight. I think I'm just going to head home." She hugged each of the girls goodbye and headed out the door. Luckily for her, her house was only a short walk from the diner.

The upscale townhouse was situated between a pet store that specialized in aquatic animals and a pool supplies store that her father owned. Not only was her father, Trevor, the owner he also fixed pools. Saying she was around water all her life was an understatement. Ariel pushed open the Iron Gate, clicking it shut behind her and headed into her chaotic house. She was the youngest of seven sisters, their mother dying when she was only five. Her older sisters Anita, Alana and Aqua were the only ones who still remembered her.

"Aria that's my curling iron!" Ariel's seventeen-year-old sister Andy yelled to their eighteen year old sister.

"No it's not! Yours is purple!"

"Daddy, Adele stole my orange crop top!" Anita complained. It was just another day at their household. Ariel sighed and shut the front door behind her. Despite her father's business doing well, they stayed in the tiny townhouse that only had two bedrooms. That meant she shared the room with all six of the girls.

"Ariel! How was the swim meet? Weren't you going to stay over Jasmine's house tonight?" Alana stopped her as she headed up the staircase.

"I was, but I just didn't feel like it. The meet went well," she gave her best smile. Alana, at twenty-one, was her favorite sister. Alana seemed to sense Ariel just wanted to head to bed so she let her pass with just a hand squeeze.

Getting to their crowded and messy room, Ariel collapsed on her bed, the sounds of her sisters a distant commotion. Did she really want to give up the swim team? For what? Just because she had a desire to see what else life had to offer wasn't a good enough reason. Especially not for her family, they all grew up swimming. Hell, Anita was even nationally recognized for it. Ariel groaned and flung her pillow at the wall. She rolled over and dozed off into a fitful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Ariel part 2

The next morning at four am sharp, Ariel was swimming at the school pool. Her morning routine of laps helped her stay the best on the team and she got the entire school aside from the janitor to herself. Although Aria and Andy were on the team with her, they favored sleeping in and swimming late to her early morning drills. Ariel finished her lap and disappeared underwater to take in the clear water. If she wasn't forced to swim so much she might have actually found that peaceful.

Suddenly, Ariel heard a loud splash in the deep end. She swung her swim cap covered head around and there was Eric quickly sinking to the bottom. Thinking fast, she raced to his side and helped pull him to the edge of the pool. She struggled to bring him out of the water but eventually he was lying on his back out of the pool.

"Eric! Eric can you speak? Are you okay? What happened?" She stammered. Eric was completely still. He coughed up water violently and squinted at her. Freaked out that he still didn't know who she was, she dove back into the water and hid in the shadows that the dim lights created. From there she watched Eric slowly sit up and look around, dazed. He then got to his feet and limped towards the locker rooms.

After dressing from her swim, a still shocked Ariel walked to the courtyard where her friends were sitting.

"What happened? You looked really freaked out," Snow said as Ariel approached them.

"It's nothing. Just a weird morning," Ariel turned her head to where a now dry Eric was sitting with his friends. She strained her ears to hear.

"Dude it was the strangest thing! Coach asked me to go to the bulletin board near the pool before school started to post they flyer about sailing team tryouts and as I was walking back, I slipped and fell in the pool, hitting my head. A girl saved me! And I could swear there was no one around," Eric told his friends, "She had the most amazing voice. Like a soft melody."

"Eric you're starting to turn to a pile of mush right in front of us," Charming teased. Eric laughed.

"You're one to talk, your face gets gooey whenever Cindy is around." Ariel tuned back out as the boys considered their banter. So Eric really didn't know who she was. That upset her, she thought maybe he'd remember and want to go out with her to thank her. Ariel shook those thoughts from her head and caught the sight of Flo out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," she said to her friends and ran to catch up with Flo.

"Hey girly what's happening?" Flo asked as soon as Ariel reached her. Ariel grabbed her arm and pulled her into the stairwell.

"Something weird happened this morning." Flo raised her eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"I saved Eric from drowning." Flo's mouth flew open.

"What! I need details. Now." Ariel proceeded to tell her about her encounter this morning and included what Eric just said about his experience. "Girl, you need to tell him! He obviously wants to know who it is!" Ariel shook her head.

"There's no point. I'm on the swim team; I have no free time to tell him. I only get those one nights for the sleepover free. Swimming is taking over my life!" Flo sighed.

"You want to quit don't you?" Ariel nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Look, you're our best swimmer but if you're not happy with it then don't do it anymore. It's not worth being unhappy."

"But I don't know what to do. My dad and sister's will kill me. We've always been a swimming family." Ariel drew in a shaky breath.

"They'll understand. Go after what you want. Hey, why don't you go talk to coach? If anyone can help you it'll be her," Flo suggested and patted Ariel's shoulder before walking away. The bell for first period rang but Ariel didn't care. Instead, she walked back to the pool to talk to her coach.

Coach Uma's door was open when Ariel went to knock.

"Ariel! What brings you here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Her coach was putting on lipstick in a mirror that faced the door.

"I need your help." Coach turned in her chair to face her.

"What can I help you with dear?"

"I want to quit the swim team to do normal teenage things like dating." Coach Uma was silent.

"Well, that's an awfully big decision. You know school police, once you quit a team you can't go back to it." Ariel nodded.

"I know."

"This boy really means something to you?"

"I'm not sure yet. I want to find out and I can't do that if I spend all my time in the water." Her coach rubbed her chin.

"I suppose. I'll tell you what. Take three days off from the team and do whatever you'd like to think about this decision. Don't talk to anyone about it or maybe even at all. If you don't get your answer at the end of the three days come see me and I'll put you back on the team." Ariel grinned.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Coach Uma raised a hand.

"Don't thank me yet. Your three days starts now." Ariel smiled and zipped her lips shut. She waved goodbye to her coach and headed off to her class feeling like a free girl.


	17. Chapter 17

Ariel part 3

The moment Ariel stepped out into the hallway and walked around a corner, she ran smack into Eric.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he asked. Ariel nodded, stunned that she found him so quickly.

"Well good. Hey! Did you just come from the pool? Maybe you're the one who saved me the other day!" Ariel nodded frantically. Oh if only she could tell him! But she just swore to Coach that she wouldn't speak to anyone. Eric's face fell at her lack of words. "Never mind, she could talk. I'll walk you to your next class though." Ariel managed a weak smile. At least a little Eric was better than no Eric.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Without the ability to talk, Ariel felt suffocated and alone. She desperately wanted to talk to her friends, but she didn't tell them about her decision with Coach. Only Flo knew what was really going on. Figuring that her father and sister's wouldn't understand what was going on with her not talking, she quickly texted Flo to ask to stay at her house the next couple nights. Flo agreed.

Walking to Flo's house from school was a new experience for Ariel. She and Flo were strictly swim friends since they didn't really run in the same circles. While they considered themselves BFFs, they both knew it didn't go very far. When Ariel reached the gate of Flo's house, she glanced at her neighbors and was shocked to discover herself looking into Eric's bedroom window. _Why didn't she tell me she lived next to Eric?_ Ariel asked herself. Flo greeted her at the door and they went into the backyard where hotdogs were on the grill.

"I would have told you Eric lived next door a lot sooner, but I didn't want that to be the only reason that you came to hangout," Flo said as soon as she caught Ariel staring across the yard. Ariel patted her friend's shoulder to show that she understood. Just then, Eric turned in his window and caught the two girls looking. He smiled and waved. Ariel blushed as red as her hair and waved shyly back. Flo laughed.

"Man girl, you've got it bad."

Ariel spent the night at Flo's after texting her father where she was. He was worried that she didn't call, but agreed to let her stay. Luckily this day was Saturday so she didn't have to worry about seeing any of her friends at school. Flo and Ariel were sleeping in when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Flo groaned and rolled out of bed. Ariel stared at the ceiling hearing the soft murmur of voices. "Ariel! It's for you!" Flo yelled up the steps. Thinking it was probably her father or one of her sisters, Ariel got out of the pull out mattress and headed downstairs. Standing at the door was Eric. Ariel paused mid step. She couldn't face him when she had bedhead and was in her pajamas!

"Hey Ariel, I was just wondering if you wanted to head into town today, maybe catch a boat ride?" He had a sloppy grin on his handsome face and looked at her expectantly. Ariel glanced at Flo in confusion. How did he even know her name?

"I told him your name," Flo whispered into her ear. Ariel nodded happily and gave him the universal signal for wait. She quickly got dressed and headed back downstairs in a light blue dress.

Ariel and Eric spent the day strolling around town where there was a small fair going on. Puppet shows for the kids and a small area for dancing (where Eric treated her to a spin) had Ariel in high spirits. She was finally on a date with Eric! When they reached the dock to the lake, Eric paid an attended to rent a small rowboat. He rowed them out to the middle where they drifted.

"It's funny how we ran into each other the other day. I've probably seen you around school, but I only noticed you that day." Eric said as they glided on the water. Ariel blushed and nodded. She so wished she could talk to him. The two of them sat in comfortable silencing, just enjoying their day on the water. Suddenly, the air changed; electricity charging it. Eric leaned in and as did Ariel, who rocked the boat. Just as their lips were about to touch, the boat tipped and they went in.

When Ariel returned back to Flo's she was still slightly damp, yet extremely happy. She had almost kissed Eric! She was so close. If they started dating, she definitely wanted to quit the team. Ariel spent the night at Flo's, recounting her day through writing and charades. If she saw Eric the next day she knew she'd kiss him then. She slept blissfully that night and woke up to a bright sun. The window was open, letting in a nice breeze and with it, soft voices. Ariel climbed out of the bed and looked outside.

"I plan on making it official today," Eric's voice drifted to her ears from where he stood on his front porch. Ariel's heart soared. She raced downstairs and threw open the door, only to discover Eric standing on the porch with another girl. Not just any girl, but the snotty one from her team Valerie. Eric pulled Valerie into a hug and Ariel just knew. She wasn't the one. Dissolving into tears, Ariel raced back upstairs and flopped onto Flo's bed waking her up. Startled, Flo noticed Ariel's tears and quickly picked up on what was happening.

"Oh hell no, we are not letting Valerie i.e. the witch get your man," Flo commented, "Here's what we're going to do."


	18. Chapter 18

Ariel part 4

Flo had called in the troops. An emergency swim team meeting was called at her house, aside from Coach of course. Valerie was her daughter after all. Once Flo explained that Valerie was trying to steal Eric away from Ariel, the team agreed to help take her down. The team marched over to Eric's house and demanded to speak to their teammate who didn't show up for the meeting. Ariel watched from the living room window with Flo as the girls laid in Valerie about her behavior. Ariel was shocked as Valerie just stood there and laughed in their face. Valerie called into the house and Eric emerged on the porch. His face was just as impassive as it was this morning. As Valerie leaned in to kiss him, Ariel couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" She yelled as she raced across the lawn. Eric's eyes grew wide.

"You can talk?" he asked in awe. Ariel nodded.

"Eric you can't be with her, she's not who you think she is," Ariel said. She could feel salty tears building behind her bright blue eyes but refused for them to come out.

"What do you mean? Valerie is on the swim team; she's the one who saved me that day that I fell in. I told myself that I'd make that girl my girlfriend," Eric explained. Ariel's heart soared and fell at the same time.

"And that girl was me, Ariel," Valerie sneered and clasped Eric's hand. Ariel glanced at his face. Eric was beginning to look confused.

"It was me, Eric! I'm the one who saved you! I just couldn't tell you because I made a deal with Coach that I wouldn't talk for three days before making my decision to leave the swim team," Ariel tried desperately to make Eric believe her. It looked like it was working since Eric snatched his hand away from Valerie and walked towards Ariel.

"I thought you were her, your voice sounds so familiar. You want to leave the swim team?" Eric asked as he stepped closer and closer.

"Yes. I've thought that for a while, but meeting you made my decision final. I don't want to be part of that world anymore, I want to be in yours." Eric grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. Finally!

"You little tramp! Leaving our swim team for some boy! My mother will hear about this!" Valerie stormed off as the rest of the team applauded.

"You really want to leave, Ariel?" Flo asked as she broke away from the team. Ariel nodded.

"I just don't love it anymore. Don't worry though, I'll come visit and you all will still be my friends." The team enveloped Ariel in a hug and then turned her over to Eric as they left.

"I did really hope it was you who saved me. I was disappointed when I thought Valerie did," he said and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"It was me. I'll tell the girls soon that I quit the team, but right now I'm happy right here." Ariel leaned up to kiss Eric where their lips finally met.


End file.
